(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric driving circuit for driving a piezoelectric circuit and a method for driving a piezoelectric circuit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A piezoelectric circuit may convert electrical energy into mechanical energy or mechanical energy into electrical energy. In order to drive the piezoelectric circuit, a full-bridge driving circuit is used.
The piezoelectric circuit includes a capacitor, and when switching elements of the full-bridge driving circuit perform a switching operation, a direction of a voltage supplied to the piezoelectric circuit is changed. Whenever the direction of a voltage supplied to the piezoelectric circuit is changed, a peak current charging the capacitor of the piezoelectric circuit is generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.